creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Santa Muerte
=thumbMomentan sitze ich vor meinem PC, und ich habe Angst. Wirklich Angst. Man kann mich in jedem Moment umbringen. Heute hatte mir ein Freund etwas erzählt.= Ihn zog seine Tante groß, diese hatte ihm gestern erzählt wie seine Eltern gestorben waren. Im Großen und Ganzen hörte sich das so an: „Deine Eltern arbeiteten in einer kleinen südamerikanischen Stadt, im christlichen Missionierungsdienst. An einem Tag kam irgendein verschreckter Mann mit halb verlorenem Verstand ins Hospital und während der Messe, die sie hielten, schrie er, es wäre Santa Muerte – Der weiße Tod. Sie habe seine Schwester getötet und er wäre sicherlich der Nächste. Was für Muerte? Ich weiß nicht. Sie nannten 'sie' den 'Weißen Tod' oder 'Das weiße Mädchen' – Weil sie glaubten, dass das Seelen von Menschen waren, die ihr Leben so sehr hassten, dass sie aus dem Totenreich zurückkamen und nun die töten, die von ihnen erzählen. Dieser Mann erzählte von diesem rächenden Geist seine Schwester. Dieses 'Geistermächen' mit toten,schwarzen Augen, aus welchen bittere Tränen fließen. Sie bewegt sich ohne ihre Beine und überfällt ihre Opfer in ihren Häusern. Und wenn du immer noch nicht weißt, ob sie hinter dir her ist, dann kommt sie vor deine Haustür und fängt an zu klopfen. Einmal – Sie holt deine Haut, damit sie sich diese über ihre legen kann. Zweimal – Sie reißt dir die Muskeln raus, diese braucht sie, um mit den Zähnen vor ihren Opfern zu knirschen. Dreimal – Sie braucht deine Knochen, diese wird sie nehmen, um aus ihnen Messer zu schnitzen und in den Zähnen der Opfer herumzustochern. Viermal – Sie nimmt dein Herz, sie wird dieses als Halskette tragen. Fünfmal – Sie nimmt deine Zähne, diese wird sie rausnehmen und in einer Truhe lagern. Sechsmal – Deine Augen, sie wird mit ihnen auf die Leute schauen, die du liebst. Und wenn sie sieben Mal klopft, schluckt sie deine Seele und da du ja in ihrem Magen bist, wird sie dir keine Ruhe geben. Sie wird an jedem Spiegel und jeder Tür klopfen die zwischen euch sind. Du kannst versuchen ihr zu entkommen – Aber sie ist schneller als jeder Supersportler. Wenn du aus dem Haus rennst, solange sie klopft, dann soll dir gewiss sein – Wenn sie dich eingeholt hat, dann wird es nicht mehr so... 'höflich.' Dieser Mann war sich unglaublich sicher, dass genau dieser Tod seine Schwester getötet hat. Er versuchte schon Hilfe bei den Cops zu holen, doch die hörten ihm nicht mal zu. Dann hatte er um Hilfe bei den Priestern gebeten, doch diese schickten ihn fort. Weit fort. Ich habe ja nicht vergessen zu sagen, dass diese Muerte auch dich fangen kann, nur weil du das jemandem erzählst, oder gesehen hast wie sie jemanden umbringt? Nein? Also, im Grunde genommen ist die Geschichte vorbei, der Mann ist verschwunden – hat ein Auto aus dem Hospital geklaut. Seitdem hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen.“ Natürlich war es klar, dass seine Eltern sich früher oder später bei der Tante meldeten – Und ihr alles erzählten. Und am Morgen fand man sie – Eher gesagt, was von ihnen übrig geblieben war. Irgendjemand hat sie auseinandergenommen und von ihnen die Haut gerissen. Was übrig blieb waren lächerliche zehn Handabdrücke. Aber gestern hatte sich seine Tante volllaufen lassen und erzählte das Ganze im betrunkenen Zustand. Und heute morgen erzählte mir das Ganze mein Freund in der Schule. Etwas später waren Cops gekommen – Nachts hatte jemand seine Tante getötet. Heute Abend rief er mich an – Er sagte, irgendwas folgte ihm und jetzt klopft ihm jemand an die Tür. Ich glaubte das nicht, sagte, er soll aufhören mich zu verarschen. Er legte einfach den Hörer weg und ich hörte etwas. Ein langsames, nicht eilendes Klopfen an der Tür. Plötzlich hörte ich, wie die Tür aufkrachte und die letzen Schreie meines Freundes. Dann... Dann hörte ich im Hörer die Stimme eines kleines Mädchens. „Du weißt es!“ Ich unterbrach die Leitung. Gerade eben, vor drei Minuten fing man an, an meine Tür zu klopfen. Sie klopfte 28 Mal an die Eingangstür. Dann nochmal 28 Mal an den Spiegel im Wohnzimmer. 28 Mal an die Tür in meinem Zimmer. Langsam... Ich glaube, sie will mir nur noch mehr Angst machen und zeigen, dass meine letze Stunde bald schlägt. Ich werde sowieso nicht wegrennen – Kommen würde ich sowieso nur bis zum Auto. An die Tür meines Zimmers hat sie vor einer Minute angefangen zu klopfen. Bald hört sie sicherlich auf... Tschüss, mit euch allen war e... Du weißt es! Übersetzung;Original: http://vk.com/horror_tales?w=wall-40529013_535713 Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Übersetzung